Total Drama Toon Edition
by BuddyJack
Summary: The infamous host of Total Drama, Chris once again airs a new season with completely different contenders. Who will come out on top and win the million dollar cash prize? Read and find out!


Total Drama Toon Edition

Camera shows Pahkitew Island , the same as it's been, where Chris McLean greets the viewers with his infamous smile. "Hello, fans and viewers! Today marks a new season of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! This season, we're doing something a little different. The contenders coming to the island will not only be teens, but people from kindergarten, to senior citizens, and some of them are from different realms. Now, don't freak out, we've selected some of these people carefully and thoroughly, just so that we don't get any lawsuits."

"The rules are the same as every other season. Each camper will be split into two teams. Competing against each other in challenges, voting their team mates off, and doing whatever they can to be the last person standing for one-million dollars! There will be alliances and schemes on this show, so expect a juicy one! And here comes the boat with our twenty-two new vict… I mean, contenders!" Just then, a fancy looking yatch came speeding in with new contenders on it.

"Our first contender is a second year collage student with a knack for X-treme sports, Maximillion Goof."

Max was seen skateboarding on the built-in half-pipe, performing some amazing tricks. He jumps off of his skate board on one side, kicking it to his hand as he said "Gnarly, dude!"

"Followed by a cranky old con-artist from Gravity Falls, Oregon, with a history of criminal records, Stanley Pines."

Stan was laying on his stomach with his chin above his crossed arms with a relaxed smile as some women were massaging his back. "Ahh… That's it, ladies. Just a little lower." Hearing that made the two women look at each other in disgust.

"Next, we have a junior high student and shrine maiden all the way from Tokyo, with a fiery passion and temper, Rei Hino."

Rei was sitting on a cushion with her shins as she had a cup of tea.

"And from Amity Park, is the techno geek and wanna-be ladies' man attending at Casper High. Tucker Foley."

Tucker approached Rei with a flirty face, having the raven haired girl notice. "Hi, I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley. And your name is...?"

Rei then punched Tucker in the face with a grumpy look as she answered "Non of your business, geek!"

"Next is the hippo that is awesome at lifting and wrecking things! Please welcome, the Murray!"

Murray was found at a buffet table picking any food he wants, and also dipping a finger in some dipping sauce and licking it. "Mmm! This sauce is excellent!"

"And here we have the queen of all divas, Ms. Piggy!"

Ms. Piggy walked along the buffet table behind Murray saying "Hmph! Some people have bad table manners!" She then took a dip of the sauce, took a bite, and then double dipped. "Mmm, mmm! Now that's some good dipping sauce!"

"Also coming along is a medical class graduate from Rieze Maxia who never says die when conducting experiments, Jude Mathis!"

Jude was sitting in a table, mixing chemicals, one of which exploded in his face before he started writing down what he discovered.

"And here is the mistress of fashion, the Element of Generosity from Ponyville, Rarity."

Rarity was laying back on a beach chair wearing diamond covered sunglasses and a sunhat that had a Hawaiian flower on it, holding a reflector, shining the sun's ray at her face, with a glass of pineapple on a side table. "Ahh... what an exquisite day to have a bit of a tan."

"And we have a bad boy with a bad attitude from Townsville, California, and former super villain now anti-hero of sort, Butch Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys."

Butch floats above Rarity with a bucket of water and a mischievous grin. With a snicker, he dumped the water all over Rarity, who yelped in surprise. Butch then flew away in a flash, laughing deviously.

"From Coolsville, is a member of Mystery Inc., and a man with totally weird appetites, it's Shaggy Rogers!"

Shaggy was standing at the snack bar, thinking of what sort of snacks he wants to eat. He chuckles as he said "Man, this snack bar has everything! There are like so many choices, so little time!"

"Next is a current evil genius rat of Petropolis that loves causing mayhem and getting what he wants, and need I add, lives with his mom. Verminious Snaptrap."

Snaptrap looks at the snack bar, thinking what he would like to have. "Hmm... Isn't there any dark chocolate around here? On the account of being an evil genius, I must have the dark side of the sweetness, if you know what I mean."

"From Retroville, Texas comes a nutty little odd ball in grade school and huge fanboy of the Ultra Lord television show, Sheen Estevez.

Sheen had his head stuck in a port hole with his body outside the hole, as he called out "Hey, excuse me? I got my head stuck from the outside, or is it in? I can't really tell."

"And hailing from the Koopa side of the Mushroom Kingdom, we have the notorious fire breathing turtle, his gnarliness, King Bowser!"

Bowser was reading a magazine called Koopas Monthly when he felt the inside of his nose being tickled. He huffed and puffed and he blew fire at a flag that had Chris' face on it as he scratches his nose and sniffs.

"Emerging from the depths of Bikini Bottom, Pacific, it's the hardworking, eager to please and prosper, Spongebob Squarepants."

Spongebob looked around the yatch, fascinated by how clean and fancy it all was. "Yeah, this is very nice. I wish I had a boat like this. It would be amazing!"

"And we have the current president of Capsule Corporation, who's father comes from another planet. Trunks Briefs!"

Trunks was sitting in a table, working on a new device and concentrating really hard on it.

"Hailing from the kingdom of Vale, and current student at Beacon Academy, it's Ruby Rose."

Ruby was laying down reading a comic while listening to music with her headset.

"Coming through a teleporting door from Monstropolis and graduate of Monsters University, Randall Boggs.

Randall becomes visible as he slowly approaches Ruby with an evil grin. When he was in front of her, he let out a growl. However, Ruby did not flinch, because she was in her own little world. Randall tries again, and still nothing happened. He then decided to go berserk, waving his arms, jumping up and down and yelling out random things. When he saw that Ruby didn't even dot her eye, Randall said grumpily "Aw forget it!"

When Randall left, a butler came with a tray full of cookies as he presented it to her saying "Your cookies, Ms. Rose." which actually caused her to scream in fright, due to how she didn't expect it.

"Racing her way from Sugar Rush, is a sassy and prissy lollipop sucker who is a recent addition to the Bad Anon, Taffyta Muttonfudge."

Taffyta was smiling as she lied down on a chair, having her pedicure from the male interns. "Keep it going, boys. I have to look good on public television, especially on the first day."

"From the planet Mobius comes a scaly so-called detective who works to pay a rent for his apartment, Vector the Crocodile."

Vector was walking along the rails as he was listening to some tunes on his headset, humming to the beat.

"From Diamond City, is the most magical and apathetic girl that is a force to be reckoned with, Ashley the Witch."

Ashley let out a bored sigh as she sat under the shade of an umbrella, reading her book of spells.

"An attorney that fights to the bitter end in court, the guy who is the bane of crime, and kind of makes me worry! Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix lays in bed inside his room with his mouth and eyes covered and in his pajamas that had the Blue Badger's faces all over it. "Objection... Overruled...?" Phoenix mumbled in his sleep.

"Last but not least, a high tech, tough as nails, rough as shark's skin, and always ready to answer any nine-one-one calls, Patricia Wagon."

Patricia was laying on her back, lifting some weights that weighed at least five-hundred pounds as she counted how many times she lifted them. "Ninety-seven, nintey-eight, nintey-nine, one-hundred." When she stopped, she gave it some thought and said "Maybe one-hundred more." And she goes back to exercising.

"And you know what? I say that yatch is approaching way to slow. Let's pick up the pace, shall we Chef?" With that said, Chef took out a remote and pressed the big red button, causing the yatch to rocket into high speed. The surprised contenders screamed as the yatch sped towards the island with g-force blowing on their faces, and Sheen's butt. The force managed to push Sheen in the port hole and in the room and against the wall.

Sheen looked around and touched his head as he said "Hey, I did it! I got through the port hole with my awesomeness! Ultra Lord would be proud!"

Max was about to do a trick when the force made him crash into the flag pole with his skate bored hitting Bowser, who was holding on for dear life by the rail. "Ow! Darn kids!" He growled.

Murray was about to chow down, when the food splattered all over his face and he was forced against the wall, with Ms. Piggy crushed behind his back. Ms. Piggy muffled and twitched as Murray tried his best to open his mouth so that he can eat the food.

Ashley held on to a rail, when she did her best to cast a windshield to keep the wind off her face, and succeeded.

Randall held on to another flag pole when Spongebob, also hanging on to a rail, lost his pants and flew towards Randall, who ducked it and chuckled before Spongebob's underwear slapped him in the face. "Aw, come on!"

Rarity held on to another part of the rail while her sunhat came flying off. "No! My favorite hat!" She hollered as she tried to reach for it.

The hat flew right into Jude's face as he too holds on to something. Taffyta, surprised by the sudden change of speed, came flying off the chair and managed to grab on to Randall's comb, which made him scream in pain. When Jude removed the hat from his face, he saw pedicure tools coming towards him. He yelps as he covers his face and gets all messy.

Shaggy and Snaptrap suddenly fell over the snack bar and became covered in junk food. Butch, being clever, or so he thought, decided to float in mid air, however got his foot caught by the flag rope as he was being dragged along. Trunks used a grappling from his wrist which wrapped around another part of the rail.

Rei held on until she lost her grip. Tucker, who held on to a flag, pole, reach for her hand with a smile, but she past him and was instead saved by Trunks. Seeing Trunks caught her, she blushed with a smile. Seeing that made Tucker have a mad frown. Phoenix had a rude awakening by being forced out of bed and into the wall. "Ow! What the heck?!"

Patricia was forced to let go of the weights as she crashed into the rear rail. Stan was forced off of the message table and into the wall as he stood there with no towel on. The women, who were also pinned to the wall, screamed in horror as they looked away. "Hey! If I was any younger, you would want some Stanley Pines! Believe me!" Claimed a peeved Stan.

Once the boat came close to the docks, Chris said "Okay, Chef, you can make it stop now." Chef pushed the button again, making the boat come to a complete stop, forcing everyone to fall out of the boat and into the water.

Stan, on the other hand landed on the dock. He looked around and said "Hah! I'm the fist one on the island! Not to shabby for an old geezer, wouldn't ya say?"

Chris and Chef looked horrified at Stan's naked form as they backed away. "Wow! Okay, someone has to cover this old timer!" Murray then landed on Stan, crushing him. "That'll do!"

Once everyone was out of the water with their now wet luggage, and Stan in a towel, Taffyta touched her frowning sad face as she said "Oh... my mascara... Why...?"

"Welcome, contenders to Total Drama! The only show that is rated number one in reality T.V." Chris announced.

Then Shaggy spoke up saying "Uh, I thought there was that one other show, the Ridonculous Race? Isn't that just as popular?"

Chris glared at Shaggy as he claimed "That show is just a spin off! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Was having us be in a high speeding ship and getting thrown to the ocean really how you welcome new contenders?!" Asked an agitated Rei.

"Well, the original idea was to have you all crashed into a rock. But the lawyers convinced me to play it safe, so we went with speeding you on by here. The sooner the better, as they say!" Chris explained with a chuckle.

Phoenix then raised his hand and said "Question, how is having us go in a sudden speed of light and nearly crash any better than actually crashing?!"

"Phoenix, as a well experienced attorney, I would understand your questioning. The thing is, I didn't tell our lawyers that the alternative would be nearly the same as the first idea."

The scene cuts to Phoenix sitting in the confession booth, which is still the same old stinky wooden bathroom stall, as he said "How the heck could that guy say that with such a straight face? And to me, an attorney?!"

The next to sit was Jude, as he said "I figured we needed some money to help support our research on Spyrites, and Alvin told me about this show." He then crossed his arms with his eyes narrowed in an annoyed manner. "Of course, he failed to warn me about the host of the show, and his sadistic mind."

Scene then cuts to show Rarity, holding her snout as she said "I was convinced to come here by Pinkie Pie, because she said it would be fun for me to meet new people and have fun. I'm starting to question her idea of fun."

Scene then shows Shaggy telling to the camera "Like, Chris was saying that the other show was a spin-off, but I think it's a separate show on it's own."

The scene cuts back to the dock as Chris explains what they are going to do. "Alrighty, let's see what the teams are gonna be! We'll decide with a dart gun!" Chris presents to everyone Chef holding the said dart gun as he grins deviously.

The contenders, except Ashley gasped in fear as Jude said in protest "Wait, now wait a minute! Is that even legal in a reality show?"

"You obviously haven't seen the previous seasons, Jude my man. Each of these darts has a letter, A and B. Who ever gets A goes to the right, the other goes to the left. Chef, lock and load!"

Chef took aim and fired at Trunks. "Youch!"

Trunks pulled the dart out of his chest and saw the letter A on the dart. "Trunks, Team A."

Butch then taunted Chef by shaking his butt at him, saying "Just try and hit me, bub!" He then made a raspberry as a now angry Chef fired a dart at him and it landed on his tongue. "Ow! My tongue!"

"Butch, Team B."

Scene cuts to an interview with Butch in the confession booth as he said with his sore tongue sticking out "It hurts worse than getting it bit! Ow...! And I was thinking of getting a piercing when I become a teenager..."

Sheen then waved his hands eagerly as he says "Oh, oh, oh! Me next! Me next! Come on, give me the dart! Bring it on!" Chef shrugged as he aims and shoots sheen in the eye. "Ow! Alright!"

"Sheen, Team A."

A terrified Rarity then begged them "Oh please, not the flank! Anything but the flank!"

"You heard the mare! Shot here where it hurts the most!" Said Chris as Chef fired the dart. Rarity looked up and gasped in shock to see a dart in her mane. "Rarity, Team B."

"My mane...! My beautiful mane...!" Rarity then burst in tears, burring her face in her forelegs.

Tucker was texting on his phone, however was having trouble viewing what he was typing. "Man, stupid outdoor lighting! I can't see the texts I'm reading or the ones I'm typing!" Tucker tried different angles to better see the screen as Chef tried and aimed carefully at Tucker, who wouldn't stop moving around.

Chef growled as he demanded "Will ya hold still, kid?!" He then fired, which missed Tucker and landed on Stan's nose.

"Youch! Criminy!" Stan yelled in pain.

"Stan, Team A."

Stand then glared and pointed at Chris, saying in a venomous voice "You'll regret this, McLean...!"

Scene then cuts to Stan sitting down with his casual suit as he said "Yeah, my grandniece Mable kept pestering me on being in a reality show just so that I would make friends." He then folded his arms as he rolled his eyes. "Who needs friends?! I sure don't! I'm only here for the million cash prize!"

Scene cuts back to Tucker turning around and getting a better view of his phone screen. "Ah, much better!" He then felt a stinging pain in her rear end, causing him to cringe with a twitch. "Yeow!" Tucker looked at his butt and saw the dart sticking to his butt.

"Tucker, Team B."

Chef aimed, when he noticed something unusual about the dock floor. He smirked as he aimed at the spot and fired at the invisible figure which yelped in pain. "Yeow!" Randall became visible again, seeing the dart on his back.

"Randall, Team A."

"But... But how did... How did he even...?!" Randall stammered as he was about to ask.

Chris chuckled as he stated "Nothing gets past good old Chef here!" He then turned to Chef. "Nice aim, by the way!" Chef gave Chris a thumbs up in response before taking aim again.

He aimed carefully and fired at Snaptrap, hitting his shoulder. "Ouch! Hey! Not cool! Evil, but not cool!"

"Snaptrap, Team B."

Tucker then leaned towards Rei with a flirty smirk as he said "I hope we get on the same team, Rei."

Rei glared at him before she raised her hand and asked "Can I go next, please?"

"Another one that doesn't mind the pain? Well, at least you're more polite about it. So, do as the lady says, Chef!" Chef took aim and shot Rei on the hand. "Rei, Team A."

"Ow! Phew..." Rei said after cringing in pain.

"Aw man!" Tucker said with a bummed look.

Scene cuts to Rei sitting for an interview. "I came to this show to get the money needed to support my grandpa's shrine. It's the least I can do to help the only family I've got."

Scene cuts back to the dock where Ms. Piggy was on the phone saying "He said that?!" She laughed very loud at what she was hearing. "Oh, that is just too hilarious!" She then felt a dart hit her butt, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Ms. Piggy, Team B."

"How rude! I was in the middle of a private conversation here!" Said a ticked off Ms. Piggy as she waved her hair in a sassy manner. "Hmph!"

Chef took another shot, which hit Murray's stomach. "Ouch!"

"Murray, Team A."

Scene cuts to Murray in the confession stall, with an energetic look on his face. "I am so pumped! Being part of a thieving gang is great and all, but I figured maybe it's about time the Murray did something more honest."

Scene cuts back to the dock as Phoenix takes a shot in the head by Chef. "Ouch!" He took the dart out and rubbed his tiny wound.

"Phoenix, Team B."

Chef aimed right at Taffyta as she looked away, shielding her face with her hands as she pleaded "Not the face! Not the face!" Chef then shot the dart at her palm, which was just as painful. "Ow!"

"Taffyta, Team A."

Jude then took a shot to the left shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Jude, Team B."

Jude took the dart off, as he asked "Uh... these were all clean before you decided to use these darts, right?"

Chris chuckled and said "Maybe, I don't really know. I'm not the one in charge of the equipment."

Another dart flew right at Spongebob that hit him between the eyes, making him scream. "Ow!"

"Spongebob, Team A."

Chef then shot right at Max, who covered his face with his helmet and the dart stuck to it.

"Max, Team B."

Scene then cuts to Max giving a confession. "Me and my pals, P.J. and Bobby made a little wager before I even came here. They bet that I wouldn't make it to the finals on a show like this. I'm here to prove them wrong!"

Scene returns with Vector getting shot in the knee. "Youch! My knee!"

"Vector, Team A."

Patricia then made a stern face with her arms folded as she said "You wouldn't dare shoot at an officer! I would have you arrested for assaulting high authorities!"

"Well, last I checked, you were a fire fighter." Said Chris as Chef took the shot and hit Patricia on the hip.

"Ow!"

"Patricia, Team B.

Chef then shot a dart at Ashley, who stopped it with her gravity magic and made it drop to the floor. Chris an Chef looked disturbed at it as Chris said "That was a little weird, but... Ashley, Team A."

Bowser held his chest up high, knocking his knuckles on his hard shell with a laugh. "Just try to penetrate this hard shell!" Chef took aim and fired a shot straight his nostril. "Ouch!"

"Bowser, Team B."

Scene cuts to Bowser telling his side of the story. "I was never invited to any party Mario and his band of chums attended to. So, this year, it's me that is gonna be here at a competition and not that mustached little tubby! Mwuah, ha, ha, ha!"

Scene cuts back to Ruby ducking underneath her cape, which didn't help much as she was shot by a dart. "Ouch!"

"Ruby, Team A."

Shaggy looked nervous as he looked around to find a hiding spot. He decided to go under the docks by a ladder. At first, he thought he was safe, but then he got a little surprise by the mutated shark, Fang, who greeted him with a hungry looking smile. "Zoinks!" He ran back up the ladder before Fang could take a bite out of him. Shaggy made it back on the dock and sighed in relief. "Like, that was too close. Yeow!" Shaggy looked at his butt and saw a dart.

"Shaggy, Team B." When all of the darts were shot, Chris said "Excellent! The teams are set! Team A will be known as... The Glorious Gargoyles! Team B will be called... The Mighty Mermaids! And now..."

Before Chris could go on, Butch called out "Now wait a minute! I don't wanna be in a team with a girly name! That is just so lame!" Hearing himself, Butch looked surprised as he said "Hey, that rhymes."

"Hey, don't get fussy with me, kid! I don't come up with these names. I just approve of them, the challenges too." Chris said with another chuckle.

"Well, I'm not gonna do any challenges for the whole season then!" Said Butch, crossing his arms with a pout.

"Sheesh, fine. Team B is now called "The Cowabunga Kappas. Better?"

Butch thought about it and then shrugged saying "Meh, fine by me."

"Great! Glad we are all in the same page now!" Said Chris.

"Uh... Question?" Trunks asked with a hand raised. "In the last season, the contenders had to build cabins of there own. One team succeeded while the others had to sleep in a cave. Does the losing team have to sleep in the cave?"

"That would've been great, but the lawyers told me that there are complaints that it could be a health hazard, so we've managed to refurbish the cave. With a man made waterfall..." Hearing that made Rei gasp with joy. "A snack bar..." Shaggy licked his lips as he thought about all of the tasty things he can eat. "Comfy bunk beds, fit for princes and princesses..." Taffyta smiled with glimmering eyes. "Wide screen High Definition Television..."

"Oh yeah!" Cheered Phoenix, pumping a fist.

"A skate course..."

"Sweet!" Said Max.

"And a Pedicure Machine." Rarity's eyes dazzled at the thought of a good pedicure. "Who ever wins the first challenge gets the cave, the losers get the run down tree house and will vote someone off the island. And the challenge will be revealed after the break."

 **Hope you've enjoyed the prologue of this new fan made crossover series. Here is the list of characters and which show or game they are from, just in case if you don't know, also so that I won't forget who's in this story.**

 **Max (Goof Troop)**

 **Stan (Gravity Falls)**

 **Rei (Sailor Moon)**

 **Tucker (Danny Phantom)**

 **Murray (Sly Cooper)**

 **Ms. Piggy (Muppets)**

 **Jude (Tales of Xillia)**

 **Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **Butch (Powerpuff Girls)**

 **Shaggy (Scooby Doo)**

 **Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy)**

 **Sheen (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius)**

 **Bowser (Super Mario Bros.)**

 **Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants)**

 **Trunks (Dragon Ball Z)**

 **Ruby (RWBY)**

 **Randall (Monsters Inc.)**

 **Taffyta (Wreck-It Ralph)**

 **Vector (Sonic Heroes)**

 **Ashley (WarioWare)**

 **Phoenix (Ace Attorney)**

 **Patricia (Mighty Switch Force)**

 **Who would you like to win and who do you think will be voted off first? Let me know in the reviews. (R &R)**


End file.
